The Missing Gap
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF:Prime. Why has Arcee been acting so strange lately? Will anyone find out why? Smokescreen will, and he will learn there is more to somebody that just a pretty cover.


The Missing Gap…

In the new Autobot base, early in the morning, normally the base would be quiet from any noise, no foot-steps. No voices. Not even the sound's of the bird's chirping in the morning, but only one being was stirring…

Arcee's sapphire frame almost look like it glowed when it was met with the morning sun-rise, as she quietly sneaked out of the doors to their new base and headed off, transforming into the sleek motorcycle as the tires spun up the dirt beneath her treds.

* * *

The whole base knew Arcee was acting strange, and that she was leaving in the morning and maybe some time's at sunset, but no-one knew why, and they wouldn't dare question her, as she would snap out like a prepared cobra ready to strike, so they let it pass. Everyone in the base went on with their own thing, but only one took _real _concern in Arcee's strange actions and sudden activities, Smokescreen, so he decided to take action…

* * *

Late one night, as usual, Arcee slowly snuck out of her quarters and snuck off, but this time, with Smokescreen hot on her heel's, but keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't be spotted.

He always questioned what type of behaviour would be under Arcee's hard shell, what would he likes and dislikes be, she was welded up tight.

_'Where are you going?'_ Smokescreen questioned in his thoughts as he followed Arcee into the canyon's, following the up-stirred dirt, soon coming to a cliff edge off the canyon's.

Smokescreen remained in the shadows and silently transformed as he watched Arcee transform not far away, as the light from the sunset in front of them made her silhouette glow bright orange and yellow, as she faced her back to him, as she was still unaware of his presence.

Quietly, Smokescreen watched silently from behind her, so she did not spot him as he peaked his helm out from behind a canyon wall, watching her every movement under the warmth of the sunset. Arcee sat down on the edge of the cliff and dangled her legs over the edge, seeing her digit's digging into the red dirt beneath her, as he remained silent watching, shifting some times uncomfortably.

Suddenly Arcee stood once again, and suddenly pulled something, Smokescreen squinted, trying to see what it was as the sunset reflected it as a bright silver shape, small and sharp. Arcee gently layed it down on the ground, as she took great care in the small unknown item as she kneeled before it and began to lay small organic flowers around it.  
Creating colours on the dull red ground, Smokescreen was a bit mystified, but enlightened, as he now knew why she came out here, but what he wished to know is what the small little unknown item is that is surrounded by the colourful flowers Arcee had now finished laying down.

_"Time's up. Im going to announce that Smokescreen is in the house!'_ Smokescreen confirmed to himself as he finally came out to show himself, the colours of the red and orange sunset reflected off his paint, as the shine caught Arcee's optics.

Turning her helm to face the mech who was slowly coming towards her, she remained silent and emotionless, like nothing in the world mattered anymore as she stood once again, only now did Smokescreen finally see what the precious silver item was, as he suddenly felt a bit of pity for Arcee and sorrow… Cliffjumper's horn.

_'She must have rescued it before they evacuated the base… It much be something dear to her… This is a tribute to Cliffjumper.'_ Smokescreen's thought's winced.

Walking over to the femme, he suddenly took her into a tender hug, wrapping his arms around her and curling up close, surprisingly she returned the hug and began to silently wince, wishing her fallen partner were by her side.

To see him, to know he was just… there, to know that he hadn't truly leave her in this dreaded war all alone.

Whimpering at the thought, she shut her optic's tight and buried her face into his chest, as Smokescreen glared down at the broken horn, as it glowed silver, almost shining, as he heard stories of Arcee and Cliffjumper being partners.

"He's never truly gone, you know?" Smokescreen said gently, making Arcee lift her helm and turn her gaze up at his face

"P-pardon?" Arcee's vocal's were torn by tear's and grief, as Smokescreen took another inhale

"Someone you hold close to you're spark is never truly gone, they are always with you, even when you cant see them… Their always there" Smokescreen gently stroked her back and was careful not to get his digit's mangled in her winglets

"But he was taken… killed by that wretch _Starscream!_" The mear mention of the Seeker's name made Arcee's spark churn in disgust and hatred

"Starscream is a horrid Decepticon, True. But he can never take the one's you hold closest to you away from you. They are always there, no matter how far you run or how much you deny it, they will _never _leave" Smokescreen stepped back, breaking the warmed hug.

By now it was nighttime as the brightness of the half cut sun was fully gone, asleep until ready to be reawaken the next day, as the star's danced across the dark night sky.

"I miss him, Smokescreen… I miss him so much." Arcee winced, placing a servo on her chest-platting over her spark-chamber that was only covered in dread as a tear down her cheek showed that she was feeling truly alone.

"Where do I turn to?…" Arcee silently questioned, as Smokescreen had a soft grin come across his face

"To the star's Arcee…" Smokescreen smiled and turned his gaze to the sky, behind Arcee, as Arcee followed his direction of sight, turning around as her jaw slightly dropped, as her spark lite up in the sense of longing and contentment.

They spotted two long streaks left across the sky by comets that past by earth's atmosphere, their path's entwined in a 'X' shape, as the one star in the middle shined more brightly than all the rest as the long streaks of the comet's were left here for a very unusual amount of time.

But soon they faded into nothing, like it was never there as it was like Smokescreen and Arcee just saw a super-nova, after that, Arcee never felt so connected to her partner than now, looking down at the horn on the ground once again, she smiled softly and slowly bent down and picked it up with careful digit's, as she turned her gaze to Smokescreen once again and smiled brightly

"Thank you, Smokescreen… For returning me to my partner." A small tear dripped down Arcee's silver cheek, as it shined under the light of the shining star's.

Nodding to Arcee silently with a bright grin across his own face as Arcee transformed and began to head back to base, with Smokescreen not far behind.

Later that night, Arcee had a dream about her partner…

_If you're lost, you can look._

_And you will find me…_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting…_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look_

_And you will find me…_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting…_

_Time after time_

But her dream wasn't with Cliffjumper, or even Tailgate but with one mech, who she knew would be her new partner, as sense of being filled her spark, silently setting it alight, as the mech silently whispered

"You are never alone…" ...Smokescreen…

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, I hope you liked that, I had the idea that maybe Arcee and Smokescreen should be partners, cause Smokescreen would have been the same personality close to Cliffjumper. So… I hoped you liked it ^^ I was trying to keep this as partner relationship type as possible, but if you like this pairing, you can do so. Totally up to you as you see how it fits.  
Song~ Time after Time.**


End file.
